Walking through Pictures
by 21fairylights
Summary: Take a walk through a serise of snap shots of various naruto characters lives. Naruto and friends, contains sexual references and some violent scenes, but hey the anime is pretty violent anyway


**This is a collection of little very short one shots, they are a snap shot of a scene seen by one particular charater in naruto. Each scene contains the images, thoughts and feelings of this one character who is experiencing the moment. Each scene/ snap shot is a different person. See if you can guess whos snap shot it is :) ... if you want to of course. Enjo**

Dusty and rather chilling with creaking floor boards and faint blood stains reaching high against the walls. Over grown Ivy and weeds shooting from the ground which had twisted together around the broken buildings over the years in a rather beautiful pattern. Sunlight creeping through the thick wilderness of green made the dust turn a light golden colour.

And as he stood there looking out over this broken district he could not help but contemplate the beauty of it all. The undeniable magic this place held. For in destruction and horror there had grown new life, beautiful and strong. There were countless number of living creatures in this place now, he heard the faint flutter of a butterflies wing, the whisper of a birds morning call blocked out by the trees. And he found that he could not hear the screams and tries of terror this place had once held and that rung in his ears from time to time, oh no. This place was filled with the mundane chatter and laughter of everyday life. The simple 'hellos' and 'good mornings' he usually heard once upon a time.

The blood that had been spilt, the horror that had took place he realised did not ever touch it, it did not matter. Beauty and happiness had won overall and though death had took place it was life that had the overall victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know it is funny how as much as you think you know your own self you never cease the amaze yourself anyway …

Oh! There he is again, oh, he looks so beautiful I never thought that he could look so beautiful, I'm sure to a lot of people he isn't. I mean he's not lean, not a great body, his hair is all messy and his eyes are not that special really, not unless he smiles.

!He's seen me … and there's his smile. Look at the way his face lights up, how his eyes become so unbelievably amazing. There's that little silver glint that appears and his features become so soft.

He had an excellent mind you know, not in the intellectual sense but in the humane sense. He can understand the most subtleness of emotions in any given situation. He can sense what others are feeling in the room in almost an instant and he always gives people benefit of the doubt.

He's coming over here now walking towards me with that smile. Oh God! I love him so much and yet if he is so good at reading emotions, how come he has never said anything about mine?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Taste of the hot liquid splashed across his tongue as he started to eat the delicious ramen. Those noodles were the best, they were salty and went so well with the hint of honey and sweet sauce that was combined with the watery substance. And the vegetables were so fresh and solid as the eggs were thick and slightly creamy. The whole bowl was completely perfect.

Hearing the faint flap of the heavy over hangings outside he turned his head to see his team mate. Lovely as she was walking towards him in all her glory. Simply perfect. Just like his food. In fact she was very much like his bowl of ramen. She was like sugar and spice. Sweet and caring like the honey in the sauce. Salty and addictive like the noodles but solid and always there like the vegetables and her skin was creamy like the eggs and her luscious pink her thick. She was an explosion of tastes and combinations all rolled into one perfect girl.

Yes, she was very much like his perfect bowl of ramen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blood rolling off his cheek as he brought the knife up to mans gut and tore it open and the blood splattered everywhere. That face twisted in agonising pain and suffering, it was etched into his features as death over took him. The cries had ended and faded away from high pitched screams of mercy to the dull thud that was heard as his body had been dropped to the floor.

Covered in blood and surrounded by dismantled bodies and broken limbs the ninja looked around. His long black hair tickled his blood soaken face in the wind. His mission was done at the expense of countless lives. And this was to be his life, the oh so ever 'glamorous' life of a ninja. To fight and die for your village. To gain honour for your clan and to kill, to show no mercy. As a boy all he ever wanted was to fight for his village, now he felt sick at the very thought of it.

And looking out at the bloody scene in front of him, as the screams of mercy pieced his ears and overtook his body he asked the question

How the hell is this honourable?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful scene, a scene of hope and wonder. I am watching from the trees west from them. All 17 of them are there sitting around the fire watching as it cracks and burns under the setting sun.

These are the new generation. Its hard to believe that they are all ninja, so young to but maybe that's a good thing they do not know the effects of war. And seeing this scene gives me hope. They are laughing, some are roasting marshmallows and others are in conversation. They are all linked together by a mutual trust, acceptance and understanding of each other, maybe you cannot see it, it is not visible but if it was I think it would resemble a small golden chain, unbreakable and forever holding them together.

Yes this scene does give me hope, I think I can die happy now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hands were on her, trailing his finger tips down the sides of her sensitive body. She was backed against a wall with her wild red hair spread out before him and her deep blue eyes swimming in lust. Her breathing was laboured and soft against his face as his lips captured hers. Her lips were like strawberries which went very well with her creamy skin. His hands trailed up the insides of her legs until he got to her wet core. He started to tease her entrance and enjoyed her face flush in a pretty deep pink colour. She closed her eyes savouring the liquid fire burning inside of her, but it was not enough she needed more. She cried his name and rolled her hips to meet his fingers. He simple smirked and whispered hot, dirty thoughts into her ears as he played and continuously teased her clit…

He looked up from his book to find three faces staring at him. Two looked bored and had their eyebrows raised the other was flat out pointing at him in astonishment. He looked down to see that he had rather been getting quite into his book a little bit too much as the bulge in his trousers suggested.

"Um, I …well … it's a really good book," He explained and the others just shook their heads at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down white washed halls of the hospital. It is now a normal occurrence, full time job almost. But what is wrong in helping the sick? I enjoy it I can use my brilliant mind do to some good in this world. Who wants to be hacking and cutting down bodies for a living anyway.

A woman is standing by the door and she is looking nervous. I think she is the mother of the child in room 204 who has just had a very successful operation. I tell her so and I watch her face go from nervous wreck to utter relief as a smile spreads across her face her whole countenance seems to be revived once more.

It is for those moments that I live for, those moments where all seems right in the world and were your hope and faith is restored and you get a sense of justice and rightness. And I had made it happen.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a streak of blond and a smiling boyish face. And my heart suddenly leaps out and beats like a wild thing.

Hmmmm, interesting …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sits down and looks at a flower. It is a deep blue and hangs from its stem loosely as it droops to the floor ever so elegantly. The leaves are very small and are deep green. The flower is rich in colour and stands out amongst all the greenery surrounding it. It is odd that this flower as grown here. And it is even more odd how it is the only one of its kind to of grown. However yet he gets the distinct feeling that this flower was meant to be here, that even though it is completely unique it belongs there.

He wants to capture this profound moment and copy it. He wants to get the contrast of green to the rich blue of the flower just right. He wants to communicate the implications of this flower to the whole world because somehow it means something to him very much.

He who does not fully understand human emotions, the idea of friends or loved ones but yet amongst all this confusion and lack of understanding he to fits in just perfectly, just like the flower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! hope you enjoyed it :D

Thank you for reading

xxxx


End file.
